<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Coming by Tari_Sue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197624">Home Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue'>Tari_Sue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Merlioske-friendly, Modern Era, camelot drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is home for the first time in years, things have changed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stands back and observes the guests. It’s so long since she’s been home, she doesn’t know many of these faces. </p>
<p>A skinny boy, maybe about eighteen, with dark hair and big ears bustles out of the kitchen with trays of titbits, which he deposits on Arthur’s dining table, stopping to chat to various guests. He doesn’t seem like the sort of staff her father and brother usually employ, too open and friendly. He’s grinning at his betters, chatting, clapping them on the shoulder. He… he doesn’t have shoes on. Why is he walking around Arthur’s house in just his socks?</p>
<p>“Morgana!” The smile seems out of place on Uther’s face, at odds with her memories of him scowling. She hasn’t spoken to her family in five years, they didn’t part on good terms. </p>
<p>She doesn’t want to be here. Why did she come?</p>
<p>Beside her Gwen moves in closer, probably hoping for an introduction. Morgana hesitates, not because she is ashamed of Gwen, but because she is ashamed of him and what he might say.</p>
<p>Before she can formulate a response, the serving boy makes his way over. “Is everyone alright for drinks?” His grin is bright and warm, and on closer inspection he isn’t quite as young as she’d thought. There seems to be flour on his cheek and in his dark hair, but she doubts he is aware of it.</p>
<p>“Fine, thank you.” She gives him a smile that she hopes is suitably dismissive. </p>
<p>He has the audacity to elbow her father in the side and raise his eyebrows. Uther must have changed in the last five years, for rather than disintegrating the boy where he stands, he merely rolls his eyes and takes a step away.</p>
<p>Uther clears his throat. “Merlin, this is my daughter, Morgana. Morgana, this is Merlin… a friend of Arthur’s.”</p>
<p>She laughs then. “I wasn’t aware Arthur had friends.” It is perhaps a little cruel, but Arthur took Uther’s side all those years ago. </p>
<p>Merlin, that is who sent the invitation that brought them here tonight.</p>
<p>Merlin laughs, his blue eyes twinkling. “Oh, there are some of us willing to put up with him.” He grins at someone over Morgana’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Too good of you, Merlin.” Arthur looks older, better. He walks past her and winds an arm around Merlin’s waist, wiping the flour from his cheek before kissing it. He looks up and raises an eyebrow. “Hello, Morgana.”</p>
<p>“Arthur.” She nods at him, glancing at Uther to ascertain his reaction.</p>
<p>“I think what father meant to say,” Arthur looks at Uther before turning back, “is that this is Merlin, my husband.”</p>
<p>Uther looks quite constipated, and she can’t stop the laughter that bubbles up. “Oh, I miss moments like this more than anything."</p>
<p>She turns back to Gwen, standing there almost forgotten. “Well, I suppose this is a good time to introduce my wife, Guinevere.”</p>
<p>Uther’s eye is twitching, she wonders if he might have an aneurysm. It is worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>